hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5336/5337 (7th January 2020)
Synopsis Breda catches Mercedes trying to free Tony, and ends up holding her prisoner in the cage too, stabbing Tony with the pitchfork when Tony lunges for her. She leaves them to die after revealing to Mercedes that she has hurt John Paul. Goldie realises that Breda is the killer and when Sylver and Goldie confront Breda, she reveals all. Sylver tries to strangle Breda but Goldie stops him and Breda shoots him with a bolt gun. Breda sets fire to the farm so she and Sylver can die together. Goldie frees Mercedes who tries to save Sylver, but Breda tries to stop her by trying to stab Mercedes with a shard of glass. Their fight ends when Sylver fatally stabs Breda through the skull with her knitting needles. Meanwhile, Sami and Verity enjoy a night of passion, which ends abruptly when Sami catches her using an inhaler and she rushes off. Also, Diane proves to Edward that she is in love with him. Plot Breda heads to the pig farm as Mercedes tries to get Tony out. John Paul starts to wake up. Breda grabs a pitchfork and heads to the pig shelter. John Paul tries to get to his phone. Verity compliments Diane and they introduce themselves. However, she is shocked to learn that Diane is Tony's wife. Mercedes tries to lift Tony. Tony tells Mercedes that Breda has been keeping him hostage. Breda sneaks into the pig pig shelter and tells Mercedes that she will die in hell. Mercedes goes over to smack Breda but Breda knocks her to the floor with the end of the pitchfork. Tony tries to attack Breda but she stabs him with the pitchfork. Breda blames Mercedes for what's happened. Diane tries to play down what happened. Diane continues to try nervously cover her tracks, inadvertenly insulting Edward whom she believes to be out of earshot. Verity assures Diane that she's good at keeping secrets and leaves with Sami. Diane receives a text from the babysitter, informing her that they're running late. Edward decides to meet Diane there instead. Liberty points out Mercedes's motive for being the killer when Goldie interrupts, telling Sylver about Breda splitting with Jack. Sylver refuses to try help, believing that she's not a threat. Goldie tells him about Breda attacking Joel and prepares to tell him about Harry but Lisa walks in, who asks them if they think she's a murderer. Sylver accidentally knocks the ring supposedly belonging to Breda's father onto the floor, which Lisa picks up. She asks them about the ring, and Goldie says that it belonged to her grandfather. Lisa corrects her - it belonged to Louis. They are shocked. Mercedes tries to convince Breda to get Tony help. Mercedes warns Breda that John Paul will call the police, unaware John Paul is lying unconscious on the floor. Breda reveals that she has done something to John Paul. Breda calls Mercedes "a disgusting whore who could never keep a husband alive" and tells Mercedes that she's never killed a mother before so Mercedes will be the first. She leaves them to die. Goldie leaves a voicemail for Breda, asking to see her. Goldie notices the dolls in Liberty's shop window and says that Breda made them. She gets Liberty to leave and tells Sylver that Bobby received a doll after Carl was murdered, one for Max after Russ died, one for Curtis when Glenn was killed, and remembers Breda giving her one on the day of her father's funeral. She realises that Mercedes isn't the killer - Breda is! Nana tells Martine and Walter that Mercedes has been released due to a lack of evidence. Lisa shows them the ring that she found with Goldie and Sylver. Goldie and Sylver search for Breda and Sylver finds the smashed cup. Goldie reveals that Breda confessed to her that she killed Harry, and Goldie kept it secret as she thought Breda didn't do it on purpose. Sylver is convinced that Breda is innocent and Goldie has an idea to check the pig farm for Breda. John Paul continues to lay unconscious behind the couch. Sami escorts Verity to The Loft. He shows her The Hutch and she wonders why Tony left Diane. Diane tells Verity and Sami that she and Edward are in an on-off relationship and is surprised when Verity says that she thinks Diane is good for Edward. Diane worries that people may see her as being unfaithful to Tony, which is how she feels, but Sami and Verity assure her that nobody will judge her. Edward introduces Diane to Felecite, an aortic and cardiac physician. Diane is unimpressed when Edward introduces her as "my son's wife". Mercedes tries to break out and call for help. She comforts Tony and tries to keep him awake by talking about their children. Mercedes admits to sometimes checking that Bobby is still breathing due to the fear of losing him like she did Gabriel, whom she thinks everyone has forgotten about. He talks to Mercedes about Grace. Tony tells Mercedes that his whole family hate him and that Breda said that Diane wants nothing to do with him. Mercedes says that Diane is still trying to find him. She tells Tony how Diane set a place for Tony at Christmas in case he returned home. Tony asks Mercedes to tell Diane that she was the only thing that kept him going when he was held hostage by Breda but Mercedes tells him to tell Diane himself. Verity tells Sami of her accomplishments at his law firm and gets Sami to tell her his. Sami tries to flirt with Verity and Verity asks about Sinead. She compliments Sami's eyes and says that he has a kind face, before asking the wildest place he has had a "rondezvous", he tells her that it was in a car in the middle of a tornado. She kisses him. Breda grabs her passport and a bible. Sylver and Goldie find her at the pig farm and confront her. Breda puts the box of buttons in her bag and takes out her knitting needles and yarn. Breda confirms Goldie's suspicions. Walter makes a speech in The Dog in the Pond. He suggests that they forgive. Leela asks how they can forgive when both Daniel and Lisa don't have their father. Liam sarcastically asks Walter to deliver "some bullshit sermon about how serial killers are basically decent people". Jesse speaks of his regret of not being able to make amends with his father due to his murder at the hands of the killer. Sylver says that Breda hasn't killed anyone, but she tells him that she's been "culling" deadbeat dads. Sylver doesn't believe her. Breda picks up a photograph of herself and her father, saying that she had been tortured by her father for years. Breda recalls her father taking her to the slaughterhouse to watch him slaughter the animals with a bolt gun. The first time he took her, she was six years old. He'd smack her if she cried, and depending on how drunk he was, he'd "use the broom" on her and lock her in the slaughterhouse. She hid the pain, but was free and happy after he was killed. Goldie is horrified when Breda reveals how her father died - she put a bolt through his head like he did with all the animals. Sylver struggles to believe her. She reveals that her mother thought Breda's father had left them, but Breda fed him to the pigs. Sylver wants to take her to the hospital. She tells Sylver that she's grateful that he is nothing like his father, Wes, and reveals that he was her second victim, and buried him in the second field on the pig farm. Sylver is horrified, believing that he had died of a heart attack as Breda told him. Goldie asks how many bodies there are. Breda only says that "a nanny sees a lot of bad dads". Goldie is overwhelmed, remembering how she and Sylver used to play in the fields as kids. Breda talks about killing Louis and Goldie breaks down. Nana tells Walter of how Bobby still gets nightmares over Carl's death. They all talk about the murder victims. Sylver tells Breda that none of them deserved to be killed. He calls her psychotic. Goldie makes clear that she didn't want Russ to die and Breda says that he impregnated Goldie, forced her into an abortion then married Mercedes. Sylver tells Breda that she was acting based on hate for what her dad did to her as a kid. Sylver asks Breda about Vinnie. She confirms that she killed him, not Sylver. Vinnie was lifeless after being pushed down the flight of stairs, but not dead. Edward continues to act cold towards Diane and Diane snaps at him. Diane realises that he overheard the conversation. Edward tells her that she's a doormat. She says that she still wants Edward. Edward admits that he loves her, but wants to keep a distance from her. Sylver can't get over the fact that he didn't kill Vinnie. Breda thought that Sylver needed correction, which she thought prison would have helped with. Sylver grabs Breda's bag and throws it to the floor. He explodes at Breda and smashes the photograph of her and her father. Sylver says that he didn't deserve punishment, but Breda does, and puts his hands around her neck. Goldie tries to stop him, and Breda suggests that Sylver may be a killer after all. Goldie manages to stop him and Sylver disowns Breda. Breda reveals that she has harmed Mercedes. Sylver tries to push Goldie out of the way to go after Breda but Breda shoots Sylver in the stomach with the bolt gun. Goldie is horrified. Breda says that he can't stop God's plan and flees. Diane turns up at Edward's work and asks for him to show her his bedside manner, and drops her coat, revealing that she's naked underneath. Sami and Verity return to Sami's house and start kissing. Verity reveals that she googled Sami and knows that he was lying about his achievements. He also reveals that he lives with his step-mum, to which she teases him. Verity pushes Sami onto the couch. Edward and Diane also have sex in Edward's office. Mercedes continues to try comfort a barely conscious Tony. Mercedes tells Tony that she hurt Sylver badly and Bobby's last memory of her will be her getting arrested. Nobody will miss her if she dies but everyone will miss Tony. Mercedes panics when she can't feel Tony's pulse and screams for help. Breda asks God to forgive her, carrying a petrol can. Goldie is unable to get any phone signal. Breda pours petrol over the pig shelter. Goldie blames herself for Breda's actions after her confession about killing Harry, and presses a cloth on Sylver's wound. Breda continues to throw petrol all over the farm. Sylver pleads with Goldie to find Mercedes. He convinces her to try find her. Breda begins pouring petrol in the kitchen. Sylver demands to know where Mercedes is. Breda refuses to tell him. She says that it's only right that "mother and son go together". She says that they shall wake up together in "heaven's glorious light", and drops the match. Edward apologises for his attitude towards Diane. He wants her all the time, but knows that he has to respect Diane's wishes. Diane says that she wants everyone to know about them now. Lisa and Martine sing a song for everyone in the pub. Mercedes pleads with Tony to stay with her. Goldie finds them in the pig shelter and is shocked to see Tony. Goldie reveals that Sylver is dying at the moment too. Breda watches the flames, holding Sylver. Mercedes demands to know whats happened to Sylver. Grace sneaks into 1 Stockton Lane and finds John Paul trying to stand up. He reveals that Mercedes is in trouble. Goldie is horrified to see the farm on fire. She tells Mercedes that Sylver is in the house and races after him. Mercedes tells Goldie to stay with Tony - she will go after Sylver. Mercedes enters the house and finds Sylver. Breda wakes up and tells Mercedes that she won't come between her and her son again. Mercedes tells Breda that it'll be the last time she sees him again, pulling her up by the collar of her jacket and flooring Breda with a punch. Mercedes tries to get Sylver to stand up, but Breda charges at her with a shard of glass from the smashed photo frame. Mercedes manages to dodge Breda's attacks and shoves Breda into a table in front of photographs of Breda's family. Mercedes tries to save Sylver but Breda catches her off guard. They struggle as Breda tries to stab Mercedes with the shard of glass. Mercedes causes Breda to fall onto a table and tries to make Breda stab herself in the face. Goldie apologises to Tony before running back into the burning farmhouse. She notices Breda try to stab Mercedes and tries to stop Breda. Sylver manages to stand up, grabbing Breda's knitting needles and stabbing her through the skull with them. Breda is killed immediately, and falls to the floor. Sylver says sorry but collapses to Mercedes's horror. Blood pours from Breda's eye. A police car arrives at the farm and John Paul gets out, rushing over to Tony. Goldie and Mercedes carry Sylver out of the pig farm. Goldie points out that Sylver has just killed Breda, but Mercedes says that he has saved her and Tony. As Mercedes, Sylver and Goldie walk past the gate, a massive fireball blows out the front window to the pig farm. Sami catches Verity take some form of inhaler out of her bag and inhale it. She quickly hides it back in the bag. When Sami asks if she was taking drugs, Verity runs off. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Verity Hutchinson - Eva O'Hara *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast *Felecite - Marie Borg Music Notes *This was an hour long episode. *This episode was transmitted at the later time of 11pm. *This episode was advertised as a one-off episode of Hollyoaks Later (including the usage of a Hollyoaks Later title card), although the episode used episode numbers from the main episodes of Hollyoaks. *The "Previously on Hollyoaks" music is replaced by a more ominous piece. *The voice actors who provide voices of a young Breda McQueen and her father are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *The end theme tune in this episode is replaced with Don't Wait 'Til Tomorrow by YONAKA. *The end credits roll over a shot of Stone Mount Farm burning, with the camera panning up to the smoke in the sky. *The production information, shown after the after credits scene, is shown over a shot of an evil-looking clown ornament burning. *VIewing figure: 1,100,000 (E4). This makes this episode the highest rated ''Hollyoaks Later'' episode since Season 1 in November 2008, as well as the biggest audience to a homegrown show on E4 in 2.5 years. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020